


Made up Modern Myths; A Series of One Shots

by fluffybuns77



Category: Mythology
Genre: Celtic, Multi, Tír na nÓg, fake mythose, made up myths, modern myths, myth writing challenge, myths, new myths, untrue myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77
Summary: After listening to a ton of ancient myths, and coming up with a myth like story in my head I decided I wanted to start this one shot list! This will be entirely made up myths of myself or people I know (who will be credited on their one shots) for the sake of funsies and writing challenges.Hope this comes out interesting!





	Made up Modern Myths; A Series of One Shots

Written by Fluffybuns77

The young woman Maureen, at the age of 19, was invited to the yearly Celtic Fair in celebration of it's cultures by her lover Lugh. Having little knowledge of her heritage, she agreed to attend in an attempt to connect to her and her partners roots.

Upon arrival and to her delight, they discover her favorite singing group performing in the squire of the large camp; other attendees happily dancing along. As the current song comes to an end the announcement of her favorite song immediately motivated her to take Lugh's hand and run into the center of the dancing crowd, unknowingly attracting the focused attention of the song's assumed writer.

Upon the start of the song, looking into her lovers eyes, the two found themselves compelled to dance in perfectly synced steps as if dancing a well practiced routine. Upon this realization, the two of them commit to freeing their bodies to the dance as the warmth of the love they share rises up from within. As they dance on, a warm glow of colorful light begins dancing around their feet, the other dancers pausing to stare in awe. The gentle light flowing from the lovers bodies begins to rise and swirl as if dancing alongside them, before finally merging together into a bright white light.

The assumed writer slowly rises from their seat, the same echo of voices ringing through their mind as the day the song was written, suddenly revealing the true nature of what was once the lost ritual. The ritual of weddings and funerals. The voices of the Gods nearly too much for the mortal's mind to contain, suddenly ripples through the minds of every human present at the fair. The sudden increase of emotions allowing the band to sing out a new level of intensity causing the surrounding guests to instinctively sit or kneel low as the ritual is fully realized. Tears of unexplainable emotion run down the lovers faces, as a compassion and understanding of one another beyond explanation washes through them like a raging river.

As the song comes to an end the couple embrace as if trying to fuse into a single whole, feeling their very souls settling back into their mortal bodies, forever bonded together as an honest and complete love was always meant to.

The song of true connection

Of Love and Grief

The song of the true **Tir Na Nog**

Once lost to the world

Reborn Anew


End file.
